BrokenGamezHD
BrokenGamezHD (BG for short) is a YouTube gaming commentator and journalist. He is known for being one of the most professional members of the crumb side with many varying assets to his name. He is a host of the much popular Weapon Wheel Podcast, as well as the show runner behind the less successful Brooklyn Skill Tree channel. He is known for his wild live stream commentaries, particularly for Uncharted. He is also known as a good friend of other prominent crumb side member Hard8Times, both of whom were involved a notorious flagging scandal with DrTre81 in 2012. In late 2017 he was involved another flagging scandal involving DrTre once again. He has also been seen as a supposed supporter of loot boxes with his purchase of Battlefront. These two controversies led him to earn a spot in 2017 Corporate Slave Awards bracket. Though BG used to be heavily involved in various dramas taking place in the community, he has since decided to leave drama behind him and focus on becoming a serious video game journalist with a new channel and the deletion of his older videos. Personality BG is known for being more outspoken than most in the community, with strong opinions on a range of topics, gaming related and otherwise. In recent years he's become notorious for his no-nonsense attitude to YouTube, flagging people who cross him and threatening legal action against anyone that threatens him. Many Use this as an example of his cowardice but he maintains he's just being an adult and "doesn't play that street sh*t". Despite it all BG is notorious for throwing tantrums, his early videos were legendary for the rages he used to throw. In one popular video he was so furious with Uncharted 3's multiplayer he recorded himself snapping the disc in two. Origins BG started on YouTube from a fairly young age, when exactly has been lost to history but he used to record some of his earliest videos in his dorm when he was at college. In the beginning BG used to comment on a range of topics, gaming related and otherwise. At one point in time he had a short lived series "BG's College Roommate Horror Stories" in which he described in graphic detail some of the bizarre people he lived with, notable examples were a man who barely showered and got kicked out of college for smoking weed, to which BG humorously joked he must have walked into the deans office smoking. Another was a young latino gentlemen who BG claimed would have sex with his girlfriend at every given opportunity, so much so BG claimed it made him realize "wow, I do not like pussy as much as I thought I did." Rise to prominence BG has moved to various ventures over the years, at one point he attempted to become a professional gaming channel with pre-written reviews and heavy editing, though he eventually abandoned it and went back to general commentary. He also attempted a film review channel, "BroKenMovieZHD" though also abandoned it after a short period. Eventually he changed his channel name and officially launched the Weapon Wheel Podcast, for which he is most known for. Since re-branding BG has made a conscious effort to avoid drama and stop reporting on non-gaming related topics. FlagGate controversy BrokenGamezHD was involved in the FlagGate controversy in 2012 after he and Hard8Times flagged various videos of DrTre81 after a long-running disagreement. The incident was met with immense backlash as flagging in the crumbside is seen much like snitching in a real life hood. In response, a flurry of people flagged both BrokenGamezHD's and Hard8Times' channels. Hard8Times fared well, but BG lost every video on his channel (1000+) and had to start from scratch. Full story: FlagGate Association with Hard8Times BrokenGamezHD is known for having an on-and-off friendship with fellow YouTuber Hard8Times. The two have been associates for a number of years after having met via video games. As Hard8 tells it, he first discovered BG after cycling through various YouTube videos after the release of the demo for Dead Space 2, when he eventually found BG's playthrough. BG did terribly, much to Hard8's amusement and he soon sent him a direct message mocking him for how bad he was at the game, it turned into an argument and eventually they became friends. The two formed what has become one of the crumbside's most well-known bromances. Though this has of course lead to speculation by some that the two were engaged in a homosexual relationship. The BG-Hard8 bromance came to a screeching halt during various feuds taking place on the Weapon Wheel Podcast. It also had a little to do with Hard8Times' former kinship with JackMoveJohnny, which made Hard8Times disregard everyone on YouTube. He stated that they were no longer his "friends" and never were. In fact, he claims that he was just in it for the money. After a series of feuds between Hard8 and various others in the podcast, KidSmoove gave BG an ultimatum, either he kicks Hard8 from the podcast, or he walks. BG elected to have a vote on the matter and the majority voted for Hard8 to be removed. After being removed from the Weapon Wheel Podcast, Hard8TImes' resentment towards BG reached new heights, effectively ending their bromance, the two still go back and forth now and again, debating what really happened between them. Corporate Slave Awards 2017 Corporate Slave Awards In late 2017 he was involved in a flagging scandal involving DrTre. The crumb side community believes flagging is unacceptable. He had also been seen as a supporter of loot boxes with his purchase of Battlefront. When asked about loot boxes, he simply stated: "it doesn't affect me." His statement concerning loot boxes caused the community to become enraged and allowed him to earn a spot in the 2017 Corporate Slave Awards. He was placed as the 7th seed and faced Kmega (10th seed) in the first round. BG ultimately defeated Kmega with a vote count of 85 votes to 68 votes. It also important to note that Round 1 was notable because he entered the stream and talked about his situation in the bracket. Never in the history of the CSAs had a bracket crumb sider ever entered the stream in which the CSAs were being recorded. His entrance into the stream was seen as his attempt to make the CSAs irrelevant. Antonio Holmes allegations Allegations arose a number of years ago regarding an apparent crumbside associate and Nintendo advocate, Antonio Holmes. The allegations, first put forward by NxtGen720 state that BroKenGamezHD had been DM'ing this man and having explicit conversations. It was claimed that Antonio Holmes is known to be gay. Though the allegations were met with vitriol by BG, he was in a stable relationship when the claims were put forward. NxtGen720 claims to have been shown screenshots by one of the Nintendo alliance members (Possibly Shokio or DrTre81), but was unable to verify the claims since he had no direct link to the screenshots. BG continues to fervently deny the allegations, but it hasn't stopped his haters from poking fun at him about the whole ordeal. Haters have even claimed that his relationship came to an end because of the allegations. The allegations have even inspired fan fiction. Notable Event(s) BG's Wedding BG's shirt Trivia * In a watch mojo video entailing the "Top 10 best E3 Audience Reactions", you can hear BG screaming over the crowd for the Final Fantasy 7 Remake announcement trailer. * BG only has a preference for black women. * When cornered, BG will look toward referencing users in the comment section in some way as a red-herring in an effort to dilute attention away from himself. * BG is irritable despite his composed and low energetic nature that he can give off. * The name BroKenGameZHD contains his actual name: Bro'Ken'. Notable Quotes "It doesn’t affect me." (BG taking an apathetic stance against the microtransactions and lootboxes in Star Wars Battlefront 2) "I am a gaming GAWD!" (A common claim made after beating games, or in particular discussions regarding gaming skills) "Show me the receipts." (Said in a discussion between BG and Zaire, where he asked Zaire to prove he had chat conversation between him and Shokio claiming BG to be homosexual)